Rock Pea
250px |health = 150 |variant of = Peashooter |weapon = Rock Shot |abilities = Chili Bean Bomb Pea Gatling Hyper Sombrero Bean Bomb Retro Gatling Super Pea Jump |rarity = Rare}} Rock Pea is a Rare variant of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was revealed on the Twitter page in December 2015. He is the armored variant, as he is slower and has more health. His primary weapon is called Rock Shot, which has eight ammo, higher impact damage, higher splash damage, a wider splash damage radius and a significantly slower rate of fire. Its trailer showcases the Boney Island map, as well as confirming the Peashooter's three original abilities to be returning. He was the only unlockable Peashooter variant in the beta. Stickerbook description "The Rock Pea's gruff and tough exterior may make him look like a tough guy, but really, he just wants a hug." In-game description Rock Pea's added bulk results in added health, and slightly reduced movement speed. Abilities Chili Bean Bomb Launches a Chili Bean Bomb, which explodes after a short amount of time and deals 175 damage. It attracts all nearby zombies, making it a way to vanquish lots of zombies quickly. Pea Gatling With Pea Gatling, the Peashooter roots into the ground, has 100 ammo to fire continuously against the zombies. Hyper Hyper enables the Peashooter to accelerate and jump higher. This can help with both defense and offense. Sombrero Bean Bomb An alternate ability of Chili Bean Bomb, Sombrero Bean Bomb launches a Chili Bean Bomb wearing a sombrero that has a longer fuse than the normal Chili Bean Bomb, but in return, gives off 250 damage and a bigger explosion radius. Retro Gatling An alternate ability of Pea Gatling. With the Retro Gatling, the Peashooter roots itself into a special form of Pea Gatling. It has only 50 ammo and shoots slower but each ammo is stronger. Super Pea Jump Super Pea Jump allows the Peashooter to jump higher but does not get a speed boost. Gallery Rockpe.jpg|The original Rock Pea concept art from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, later used in its sequel. RockPeaUnlocked.png|Rock Pea unlocked Trivia *The Rock Pea is likely the result of a competition held in Garden Warfare 1 where players got to design their own plants. The Plasma Pea was the winner but one of the concepts it competed against was developed further and eventually became the Rock Pea. *His ammo capacity is the same as that of the Berry Shooter. **In addition to that, his primary weapon behaves similarly to how the Berry Shooter's primary weapon did before being nerfed. ***This possibly means that the Rock Pea is the replacement of the Berry Shooter in Garden Warfare 2. *His trailer shows him using two gestures. **The first has it dancing in a fashion similar to the "Sprinkler" move, ending with a move that resembles the form of a surfer while surfing. It is the new "Break it Down" gesture. However, the audio used is from the first game's gesture "Happy Dance". **The second is the "Aloha" gesture from the first game. *His peas sometimes knock zombies back, similar to Primal Peashooter, however, it's been confirmed in patch notes that this is a glitch. *Rock Pea has the fifth highest health out of all the plants, Cacti (100-125 HP), being tied with the unupgraded Chomper, Metal Petal and Jade Cactus (all have 150 HP) and having less health then the upgraded Chomper (175 HP) Armor Chomper (200 to 225 HP) and Iron Citron (250 HP) Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Armor variants